fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Боб
Боб (ボブ Bobu)- основатель и мастер гильдии Синий Пегас. Внешний вид Боб лысый, пожилой человек. Его одежда состоит из фиолетовой рубашки-майки,на его шее украшение из золотых колец соединённых фиолетовой тканью и шорт в вертикальную розово-фиолетовую полоску. Его губы окрашены алой помадой. У него есть маленькие, белые крылья, с помощью которых можно летать,хотя весьма недолго.Когда Боб был молод, он имел стройную фигуру и колючие черные волосы. В то время он носил баклажановый смокинг. Личность Боб кажется очень дружелюбным человеком, особенно с молодыми мужчинами Магами; Рядом с ними о кокетничает. Но он очень понимающий человек,имеет очень сильное мнение, когда дело доходит до Магов, которые злоупотребляют своей властью. Это проявляется, когда его настроение внезапно становится темнее, например когда Карен Лилика жестоко обращалась с ее Небесным Духом. История Боб старый друг Макарова, Мастера гильдии Хвост Феи, Полюшки, Яджимы, Роба, а также Золотой Жилы. По неизвестным причинам, он покинул его бывшую гильдию-Хвост Феи и решили создать новую гильдию-Синий Пегас.Несколько лет назад, Боб отчитал одного из своих Магов, Карен Лилику, за грубое обращение с её Небесными Духами, особенно Овном. Несколько месяцев спустя он рассказывает одному из ее Небесных Духов, Льву, который был ответственен за Карен, о ее смерти, которая произошла, когда она попыталась выполнить миссию без призыва Льва. Обзор Lullaby arc thumb|right|200px|Bob has soft feeling for cute boys Bob is seen at the Regular Meeting for Provincial Guild Masters telling Makarov that he likes the Mages over at Fairy Tail, and warning him not to hit on Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 2 When Kageyama confronts Makarov with the Lullaby Flute, Bob hides in the bushes and stops Team Natsu from interfering, telling them to just watch. As Makarov resolves the conflict, the Lullaby Flute takes on its true form,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 12-20 but was, however, quickly defeated by the members of Team Natsu, sans Lucy Heartfilia. Bob later explains that the Lullaby Flute is a creation of the Dark Mage, Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 4-14 Арка Орасьон Сейс Hibiki mentions to Lucy, Happy, and Carla that Bob knew about Nirvana and told him about it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 57 Арка Ключ звёздного неба Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Арка Великие Магические Игры thumb|left|200px|Bob talking to Ichiya Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Bob hears about Jura and Lyon competing for Lamia Scale and decides to throw their strongest Mages into the fray as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 On the fourth day of the tournament, Bob is not surprised that Natsu has won the battle against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. As Fairy Tail is now in the first place, he and the other guild masters are ready to see Fairy Tail get taken down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Магия и Способности thumb|200px|right|Bob using his phasing ability Phasing Magic: Bob has the ability to phase through solid objects. When he was talking to his subordinate, Karen Lilica, he passed through the bar he was standing behind. Flight: Using his tiny wings, he can float above the ground. Цитаты *(To Karen Lilica) Spirits are living beings with feelings. If you abuse them, the next one to suffer will be you. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Bob fr:Bob Категория:Люди Категория:Мастер Гильдии Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Мужчины